The Wolf Princess
by Princess of the White Wolves
Summary: 15 years ago, in a distant land, a prophecy was born into the Wolf Demon Tribe.  She was born to care for her people and bring prosperity to the Great Wolf Demon Tribes. Note: My frist fanfiction. May have out of characterness KougaxOC R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**The Wolf Princess**

**Prolouge**

15 years ago, in a distant land, a prophecy was born into a wolf demon tribe. It was a baby wolf demon girl. She was born to care for her people and bring strength and prosperity to the Great Wolf Demon Tribes. But unfortunately, the wolf demon's greatest enemy, Naraku, had other plans in store. He wanted nothing more than the wolf demon tribes to fall and become extinct. That would have greatly helped him, so he decided to seek the child out and dispose of it.

On the night after the birth of the child, Naraku appeared at the Northern wolf tribe's den, determined to complete his goal. But Naraku did not realize the love to tribe had for the child. The tribe fought with their lives to keep the child safe. The mother of the child had manage to escape to massacre and get to Bone Eater's Well. Here she sent her only child, her only beloved daughter through the well, knowing, somehow, that she would live. She sent the child through the well just in time, for as when she turned to go back to her den, she was faced with Naraku, and misfortunately lost her life liked the rest of her tribe had that night. Eventually, the prophecy child would return and restore the strength that once and always had belonged to the Wolf Demon Tribes


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author Note: I don't own Inuyasha, but I do own my character. Please review and tell me what you think. No flames please, only constructive criticism. Thank you!**_

**The Wolf Princess**

**Chapter 1**

**Kiana's POV**

I was so excited! Today I was on a plane on my way to Tokyo, Japan. I was finally going to get meet my pen pal, Kagome Hagurashi. We had been sending messages back and forth to each other for a year, and now I was going to get to meet her!

The plane had just landed and I was entering the airport, but before I had to chance to look for Kagome, I heard, "KIANA!" I turned just in time to be pulled into a giant hug by Kagome.

"KAGOME!" I exclaimed and hugged her back. We finally stopped hugging and stepped back to look at each other. "I'm so glad I'm here! This is going to be great!" I said happily.

"I know," said Kagome, still bursting with excitement, "I can't believe you get to stay here for a whole year!... Oh my! I haven't introduced you to my family!" She turned around and led me over to where her family stood a few feet away. "This is my mother, my grandfather, and my little brother, Sota," she said gesturing to each family member.

"Hello!" they all said.

"Hi, nice to meet you all!" I said.

"Well, shall we go back to the house, so Kiana can get settled in?" asked Mrs. Hagurashi.

"Okay, so here we are! Home, sweet, home!" said Kagome, "Well, I think I should show you around, so follow me!"

"Okay!" I said while following Kagome. I couldn't wait to start a new … well life, I guess I should say, here!

We walked over to a small building and Kagome said, "This is the shrine, and the well is found inside of it, but it's completely dried up." We went inside of the shrine so I could look around. As soon as I stepped inside, I felt a strange feeling come over me. I felt as if I needed to go down inside the well, but I had no clue why.

'Hmm… That's strange,' I thought as I tried to shake the feeling off.

"Okay, now that you've seen the shrine, do you want me to show you around the house?" asked Kagome.

"Sure," I said, as we turned to go back to the house, I took one last look at the well.

The inside of Kagome's house was so different than most houses back in America, but it was still beautiful. Kagome showed me where the living room, kitchen, and bathrooms were first. Then she and I took my bags up to the room we would be sharing. It was a small room with a bunk bed, closet, dresser, and small desk. I absolutely loved it!

"Okay, so I moved all my clothes to the dresser, so you could have the closet. Also do you want the top or bottom bunk?" asked Kagome.

"Umm… I guess I'll take the top bunk," I said, "Thank you so much, I never expected anyone would give up the privacy of their own room, to share it with someone for a whole year!"

"Oh, it's no problem! It'll be fun!" said Kagome.

Just then there was a knock at the door, and Mrs. Hagurashi came into the room. "Hey, so are you settled in yet?" asked Mrs. Hagurashi.

"Just have to unpack my things and then I should be all settled," I said.

"Alright, well how about Kagome and I go downstairs, and let you get yourself settled and situated, besides I need her to help me with sweeping the shrine really quick," said Mrs. Hagurashi.

"Okay," I said as Kagome and Mrs. Hagurashi left the room. Then I took out my clothes and began to put them away in the closet.

**Narrator (3****rd**** person) POV**

"So, you know you're going to have to get Kiana to go through the well within a couple days, right?" asked Mrs. Hagurashi.

"Yes, but how? I can't exactly tell her she's adopted and she's really from the wolf demons of the Feudal Japan Era." said Kagome.

"Well maybe that's just what ya have ta do," came the voice of Inuyasha, as he walked through the front door.

"Well what if she doesn't believe it?" asked Kagome.

"Then we send her through the well anyway!" said Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha! You can't just do that!" exclaimed Kagome.

"Well, why the hell not!" shouted Inuyasha.

"She'll freak out!" yelled Kagome.

"Who cares! She has to go back to the Feudal Era regardless of what she says!" Inuyasha shouted.

"INUYASHA! SIT!" screamed Kagome.

There was a loud THUD! as Inuyasha hit the living room floor **hard**. "Hey, stop it you two!" scolded Mrs. Hagurashi, as Inuyasha stood back up, "you don't want Kiana coming down here and seeing this." Oops, too late!

Light footsteps could now be heard as Kiana came down the stairs. She stopped at the bottom of the stairs and just stared in complete shock.


End file.
